sixteen and pregnent
by Youtube Slut
Summary: This is a contestent in the Margieismyname Seddie challange
1. iTell

Sam's POV

"Jonah this is so tarrable." I said to my boyfriend Jonah.

"No Sam, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

"But won't your mom kick you out?"

"Yes but it's worth it to be with my child and girlfriend."

"Jonah I just can't believe I got pregnant." I said still in shock. "I mean i am sixteen."

"I will be right there the entier pregnency." He kissed my cheek. "Come on beutiful lets celeibrate." I blushed. We left to get to the restreant.

Then we finished dinner. jonah paid then we left.

"Okay now since I am pregnent we have to tell your mom and dad, my mom, Carly and Spencer."

"What about Freddie?"

"I don't care. He's your friends."

"And we need to tell iCarly fans."

"Right. This will be great."

"Yea it will." When we got to the bushwell plaza we went to Carly's apartment. Then ran up to the iCarly studio.

"Sorry were late, we went on a date."

"So we have millons of viewers that are logging on to now."

"Fine. What eve."

"." Freddie pointed at us. Then twenty mintues later.

"Okay before we say good night. My boyfriend Joanh and I have an anouncement."

"You mean the fact that you could pronouce the word anouncement." Freddie smirked from behind the camera.

"Shut up dorkwad. I am pregnent."

"What?" Carly screamed. Freddie was frozen and dropped the camera. Then I turned off the camrea. "Sam you are ruining your life." Carly yelled.

"Carly calm down." I said.

"No I will not calm down. You are such a slut." I wanted to cry, but I held it in.

"Don't call my girlfriend a slut."

"Yes I will because she had sex. She isn't married. She is going to be a teenage mother."

"Carly Sam will be a great mother." Freddie said coming down the stairs.

"Oh really and you are taking the sluts side."

"Carly come it was problably an accadent. But I know that Sam will be a great mother and Jonah will be a great father."

"She isn't a legle age. She is only sixteen."

"So? She won't be like my mom, or her mom. She will be on the protective side, and she will trust the child. I know that for a fact." Freddie pointed out.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I known her longer than you. So I know how she will turn out when the baby comes."

"I want you Freddie to get out with Sam and Jonah. I never want to talk to any of you again."

So we left and I was crying hard.


	2. iWas in an accident

**Sam's POV**

**iWas in an accident**

I woke up at Freddie's. Jonah and i slept there, because Carly was mad at me. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and someone hugged me. "Spencer can you let me breath?"

"Sorry. I am just so happy for you and Freddie." I was confused.

"What?"

"Carly said that you are pregnant with Freddie's Child and used Jonah to hide the truth."

"No Carly's just making stuff up. I am dating Jonah. Jonah got me pregnant."

"Oh okay. i am still happy for you. Unfourtantly Carly has no sign of backing down."  
"That's okay. I have all i need. Jonah and my baby." Spencer looked at me. "Okay and my best friend Freddie." He looked at me again. "And I could never forget you Spenc." I patted his back.

"There that's the one I was looking for." I giggled. "Well i have to go back to my apartment. I wish you and Jonah a long happy life." I smiled.

"Thanks Spence." I closed the door behind him. Then Joanh and Freddie came down the stairs they were really tired. Jonah kissed my cheek. I went to take a shower. Then I got dressed and came back down stairs. Freddie had fallen asleep on the couch. Jonah was already dressed.

"You ready babe."

"Yea." We are going to the baby shop. We got in the car and drove to the shop. We got on to the freeway and there was a driver going one hundred miles an hour. Jonah tried to move out of the way but he got hit and tore off Jonah's side of the car. Then I turned the car and hit Jonah's side of the car on the wall I was alive and I got out of the car. I was hopeing that Jonah was just passed out. My breathing was heavy. a couple car stopped to see if I was okay. One of those cars were Mrs. Benson and Freddie. Freddie. Ran up to me.

"Sam are you okay?"

"I am but I don't think that Jonah is okay." I cried on his shoulder. Mrs. Benson came up to me and checked me to make sure I was okay. She said that I was okay, but just incase I had to go to the hospital. The ambulance came with the police, and firefighters. The firefighters made sure the car didn't blow up. The ambulance got Jonah. They ignored me I think that is good that they worked on Jonah.

"Pulse! We got a pulse." They put jonah in the first ambulance and then they checked me.

"She is okay. She might be shaken up a little." A parametic.

"The baby. what about Sam's baby?" Freddie yelled. I held my breath.

"The baby is okay. The baby is safe." The parametic said.

"Your pregnant?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Yea. i'm just glad she's okay."

"Is the baby a girl?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know I am hopeing for a girl." I got in Freddie's car. We went to the hopital. I went up to the lady at the desk. " I need to know how is Jonah Brown."

"Jonah Brown?" She looked through her papers. "Oh here it is. He is surgery." I wanted to cry, but some how I was able to keep it in.

"What did she say?" Freddie asked.

"Jonah is in surgery." I said. He nodded.

**Three hours later**

"Are you Jonah's Family's?" A doctor asked.

"I'm his girlfriend. I am carring his child."

"Okay well. I am very sorry we tried all we could, but the impact was to much. He passed away." I started crying a lot.

"I am very sorry. We did everything we could." I looked at him.

"Everything you could do." Freddie put his hand on my shoulder. "If you did everthing you could do Jonah would be alive." I tried to attack the doctor, but Freddie held me back. I gave up nd judt cried in to Freddie's chest. We drove to his apartment. When we got there I went strait to Carly's house. I knocked on the door, and Carly answered it. Then she slamed it in my face. Then I knocked again this time a very mad Spencer answered the door. "Carly do slam doors in peoples faces." He yelled at Carly with out looking at me. The he looked at me and his eyes went wide. "Sam what's wrong?" I sat on the couch.

"Jonah... Jonah he's... Jonah."

"What happened to Jonah?" Spencer asked.

"We got in a car accident and Jonah died in the hospital." I broke down on the couch. Spencer handed me a glass of water. I just sat there and cried. Then I fell asleep.


End file.
